


Brucie Baby

by DianaBanana777



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bottom Bruce Wayne, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Dimension Travel, Fights, Jealous Bruce Wayne, Jealousy, Joker (DCU)'s Name is Jack, Love Triangles, M/M, Movie: The Dark Knight (2008), Other, Play Fighting, Power Play, Time Travel, Top Joker (DCU)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28332738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaBanana777/pseuds/DianaBanana777
Summary: Joker is his normal cheery self but he sees Bruce from the Dark Knight universe and so suddently remembers that he used to be the Dark Knight Joker. Joker will do anything to return back home with the Dark Knight Bruce, with the help of comic Batman.
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne, Joker (DCU)/Harleen Quinzel, Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Kudos: 29





	1. He's here

**Author's Note:**

> Let me tell you the timeline to undestand this work.
> 
> 1\. In the Dark knight Universe, Joker and Bruce are a thing, but Joker gets his soul swapped to a guy on another universe. That universe is the normal comic universe.
> 
> 2\. So he adapts to comic universe and becames the normal Joker from the comics.
> 
> 3\. Except Bruce from the Dark Knight travels to the Comic Universe and Joker remembers his past life 
> 
> 4\. Now he wants to go back to his original universe.

He's Bats is here, he's here, he's here but Joker didn't do anything. _So, he wants my information_

Joker was delighted, excited. In fact, he was jumping in his cell when he saw his Batsy and... 

_And..._

_And..._

_Bruce_

__H-how? Why was he here? My hot stuff is here. Ha..Ha... After decades of leaving, he's here__

____

__

___"Joker"_ _ _

___"This is your Joker?" That voice, his voice._ _ _

___"Is he different in your dimension?" _Dimension, dimension, of course they were from a different dimension, and he can go back. Bruce is younger, Bruce can reverse this, he can change history, he can-__ _ _

_____"Aah" he couldn't breathe, Joker can't breathe. Where is Brucie? Everything is blurry and bright. Where is he?_ _ _ _ _

_____"Jok Jo, lis- ope da cel!" Joker, no, Jack can't hear anymore._ _ _ _ _

_____Everything goes black_ _ _ _ _

* * *

_____When he wakes up, he is on a bed looking at two Batmans. His Brucie and his Batsy. Brucie is looking at him, no doubt assessing how different their Jokers are. _Oh Brucie, if you knew...__ _ _ _ _

_______Joker hugged Brucie unexpectedly. Then Jack whispers in his ear. "Don't you remember me, ah, Brucie?" he snarls like used to._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______He couldn't bring himself to act like his real self without his Brucie, so, he made a new character for himself, the clown prince of crime whose skin is paper white._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Ah, how much he missed his real personality._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Bruce throws him down hard, "Ow", and stumbles back in shock. Joker examines Batman and sees him confused, probably thinking all the reasons for Joker saying Ow. His new, eh, personality, simply doesn't show, he's, ah, hurt. Ohh, but he has not looked at his hot stuff in decades._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Nostalgia pours on Jack as he watches Brucie's black eyes. He clearly remembers those lustful eyes giving into pleasure._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Batman scans the Joker. His breathing and heart rate are faster, like when they fight. Why was Joker acting so out of character, even his eyes are different. They are not the bright eyes that shine every time he sees him. No, they're deep like an animal waiting for its prey, and that pray is the other alternative Bruce. He looks animalistic._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Do you know him Joker?" Jack didn't even bother to talk with his Batsy, but he scanned his Brucie for any injuries. Both Bats took notice. Batman became mad at Joker ignoring him. Not even acknowledging his existence._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Behind him, Dick and Tim exchanged glances wondering why the clown was different. "Bruce a word" Red Robin said to Batman. They walked out leaving Jack and his Brucie on the medical ward of Arkham. "Jack?" he whispered._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Yes, ah, baby"_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"How?" Bruce was clearly struggling. He left Jack in his dimension._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Well, this is my future, I don't remember much, but I'm pretty sure that my soul was swapped with this guy" he signaled himself, "andddd he's from a different universe."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"How did this happen?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"A magic user, we found a wizard back in our home, and he did this to me"_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"So I lost you, I will lose you, Jack I will lose you too" Bruce panicked._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Shh, shh, Brucie, everything will be fine now" Jack walked to him and cradled him in his arms. He meant it._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"How, I will lose you and-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _

________And I'll be alone again_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Jack looked at him in the eye. "And you'll prevent it"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Bruce sighed and Jack knew he had won. "How" He loved the way Bruce trusted him unlike this world's Batman. He would've probably said 'Explain', in that gruff voice of his. Well, Joker can't deny Batsy has a reason to hate him, buuuut, it doesn't mean he likes it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"I've learned a loooot of things Bat, this world, ah, has aliens, wizards, immortals, portals, lots of things!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"What?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Listen, listen, Bruce, this world is different. You will prevent it, and everything will be like before." He missed this, he missed Bruce and their world without aliens, or sidekicks, or weird people, or other criminals. Yes, he knows Ra's al Ghul and Scarecrow exist in his home universe. But one was dead and the other went insane. And he will kill the Cat before she meets Bruce. He will kill a lot of people back home. It was only them, in their little world alone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Batman entered and they quickly separated. "You will come with me, and you" he pointed to Joker, "will stay here on Arkham until we know what we're dealing with."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Batsy, batsy, simple old Batsy, he will not, separate him from Brucie. And if I have to kill him..._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Joker, no, Jack watched as Bruce went after Batsy and the brats. Good thing he knows Grayson is the same age as Bruce in his universe. The brats won't make Brucie adopt strays back at home. And if he prevents it, none of this will matter anymore._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________He grinned._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	2. Batfamily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce is in the manor.

Bruce walked silently on this unknown manor. Everything felt out of place in this universe. The family portraits, the batcave, his systems. 

"How are you adapting?" The kid, what's his name? Tim? 

"Fine" He said expressionlessly, after meeting with Jack, beaten, so small and fragile in that padded cell, he couldn't bring himself to socialize with anybody. He couldn't take his mind off Joker. Whatever happened to him, to them, in the past must have been horrible. Joker didn't look excited nor playful, no, he looked at Bruce like he was his only savior. Like a dying man desperately trying to survive with a last resort. 

It felt... terrifying, to see his Joker eye him like Bruce would disappear at any moment. Bruce wasn't sure what happened, but one thing he knows is that he will prevent it. 

Tim studied the other Bruce. He was younger, but incredibly had a better expressionless face than his Bruce. "So, how are we going to call you?" Dick asked. 

"Maybe we should call him Bruce and our Batman B" 

"Isn't that your thing Dick?" 

Dick pursed his lips and said nothing. "You're Bruce" 

"Ok?" To be fair Bruce thought he couldn't have a family due to Batman. But looking at the four kids around the living room, and Alfred talking with the girl on the wheels. He could get used to this. But it was either them... or Jack. 

B called them to the cave. "The Joker has escaped Arkham, along with all the villains." 

"All of them?" 

B ignored him and commanded "Nightwing and Robin get Poison Ivy and Harley, Red Robin, go for Nygma and Mad Hatter, Red Hood, don't get near Joker-" 

"I don't follow orders Batman, if I see him, don't think I won't kill him" 

"I thought none of you killed?" said Bruce. 

"The Joker killed me when I was Robin. Short story is, an assassin revived me, now I'm here" 

Bruce froze. Jack killed this Batman's son. Now everything makes sense. Why this Batman and Joker hated each other. He saw it in the asylum. The way Batman eyed him in fury, the way Joker wanted to kill him. How could Jack do this?

Could he trust Jack with his family? Ha, what family? Bruce had no family other than Jack, and this isn't his universe. He gritted his teeth, he was alone. The only thing he had was Jack. And besides, Jack hated this world's Batman for a reason. Right? 

Goddammit, Joker had messed with his mind. Bruce can't leave without the pale man. No matter this universe, if Bruce went back, Jack will never land in this universe. 

"He's looking for you" Bruce turned to Batman. He was frowning. "Do you know him?" 

"No" he lied. "But he seems to know me... I can't recall ever meeting him back in my universe." 

"Maybe he wants another playmate," said Red Robin. 

"Joker doesn't want another playmate, I am here" Batman said defensively. Too defensive for Bruce. Could it be that B, like the... kids called him, has feelings for Joker. 

It doesn't seem unbelievable. But Jack killed his son... like Jack killed rachel. A dark voice whispered. And Bruce still let Joker fuck him every night Jack kills. They fought and then fucked. They fucked until Joker milked his way through Bruce. Through him... almost breaking him in half. 

"Think about it B," said Nightwing, "Bruce here doesn't have robins, experience, and can be easily manipulated." 

He frowned. Manipulated? Inexperienced? Maybe in this world with aliens and magical beings, but manipulated by Jack? Well... sometimes, but Jack never did it to hurt him. Usually to fight through Gotham, but never to mess with Bruce's mind. Never. 

Batman disagreed, he was about to say that Joker wouldn't trade him for a younger Batman. Then he slapped himself mentally, it sounded like a husband trading his wife for a younger girl, or vice versa. 

Bruce studied Batman. He was about to say something, probably to deny what the Nightwing said. If he knew that Jack wants to trade them... and that Bruce is his boyfriend... 

Shit, he couldn't think like that. They might notice and throw him in Arkham. 

Batman ignored everything and said "we have to fix this" 

Of course they needed to fix this. He wanted to go back, but Bruce was still furious with him. Jack killed this Batman's son. So he agreed with Batman.

"I'll throw him in Arkham like always, then we can work on sending you home." 

Now that Jack has him here, he will fight this Batman to death. Bruce has seen Joker kill an entire mob because they almost killed him. And if he is correct, Jack will choose him over the Bat. 

A jealous part of his mind said 'those two can't have a relationship anyway, not after he killed Jason Todd.' 

He would let this play out. Jack will always choose him. 

"We can't have another Harley Quinn Father." Batman choked, "Joker and him will never be in a relationship Damian." 

Bruce's mind panicked, did they notice? And who the hell is Harley? He gritted his teeth and hacked the computer while the kids fought. 

"That's not how things work brat." Damian kicked Red Hood. 

"Hey!" called Red Robin. Batman walked to the computer first, impressed that Bruce managed to hack into it. He was looking for Harley Quinn. 

Batman couldn't think of any reason why Bruce would choose to look her up. Unless... but no, that isn't a possibility. Joker is his nemesis. He killed his son for goodness sake. 

Bruce almost breaks the mouse. Harley Quinn, queen of Gotham. Joker's girlfriend. It doesn't matter to him that Jack ran around with another Batman. They were nothing, just enemies and nothing more. But this? Joker and Harleen. 

Bruce was going to murder him. Not literally of course. But Jack was going to pay, and this Harley is not going to get an inch near Jack, even if Bruce has to kill her. 

"Oh yeah, that's Harley Quinn, Joker treated her-" 

Like a fucking queen , thought Bruce. 

"I'm going with you" he said passive aggressively. 

"No-" attempted Batman. 

But Bruce got up and drove out the cave. 

"How the hell did he run like that?" asked Hood. 

"Tt Todd, his armor is lighter than Father, he is faster." 

"Is the com opened?" 

"Yes" said Tim. 

"Fine, we will work with him. Do as I said, we don't have much time left." And if Batman is right, Bruce is going after the Joker. He will get himself killed, maybe Joker didn't want to kill Bruce back in their universe, but B is here now. Joker will kill Bruce.

With that last through, he drove out the cave.


	3. ....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack escapes Arkham.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I made him too ooc. Joker would never do that, though for Bruce... maybe?

Joker sat silently in his cell. The guards looked uneasy. Ready to pump him with darts if he dared to move. It sent a thrill of adrenaline and satisfaction through his body. How much had he, ah, missed, toying with everyone. His manipulation skills were a bit rusty, years after only using it for Harleen. If Batman thought Joker was a good manipulator, he has never met Jack. 

Joker was well behaved in the past weeks. Waiting to get out the front door like he used to. 

There are key differences with both personalities. Jack is capable of manipulating anyone, but Joker has to rely on instincts and his understanding of the human mind. Joker is a highly capable individual who can utilize his insanity to get out of any situation, Jack though Jack predicts anything before it happens. He doesn't plan because he already knows. 

And what he knows is that a rogue will possibly die today. Not because he plans it, but because he knows how his real personality will react to the rogue gallery. They were at best annoying. 

As he walked through the corridor. The heavy steps were heard throughout the room. No other sound could be heard. Apparently the inmates know Joker has been silent. Too silent for him. 

Jack grinned, but then stopped when he thought about Bruce's black eyes. Jack missed his beautiful eyes. Heh, he has puppy eyes for Jack. His heart skipped a bit. Jack undoubtedly knows that Bruce sees the same love in his eyes. 

It felt like a lifetime away, when he didn't have to think about luring the Bat out, but instead felt his chest hurt everytime he thought how much Bruce loved him. Wondering what they would do next. Would they go out? Would they have homesex or on a rooftop messy and dirty? 

He had been sad everytime got out of the penthouse, but now he knows it was happiness. Sad at leaving Bruce alone in the penthouse. Sad that he wouldn't see him in days. After he lost Bruce, he became angry at this impostor, this... new Batman who didn't love him. Who didn't see him the same way Bruce used to. He smiled contently, like Bruce does. After all, he is alive.

He sat on the deserted table playing with his food like a child. Lost in thought, thinking about rooftops and stolen kisses, until, ah, Harleen hits the table a little too hard. "Hello, Mr. J, care to explain why you burned my friend's hideout?" 

Jack frowned, annoyed looking at his distraction, and then became sad because his memory of Bruce sitting in the fireplace while he caressed Jack's hair came to a stop. Just like his world stopped after he lost Bruce. 

"I didn't do it, now shush." Jack dismissed her, still looking at his food. From the corner of his eye, Harleen was clearly surprised. His new personality always gloated in his actions. But Jack wasn't in the mood to act, he just wanted his world back. Bruce and him laying down lazily on the cotton sheets while Jack kissed Bruce's hair. Taking care of him after a bad night. 

"Well, I don't believe you... so I destroyed the teddy bear you had on your cell." 

What. Jack went blank. That teddy bear, contrary to whatever Batsy thought, was a gift by Bruce after Arkham got too dangerous for him. After what the asylum did to him and Bruce found him in his cell half dead, they both made a promise. Bruce cleaned up Arkham, and then bought him the teddy bear in poor attempt at replacing him. Jack will never forget his words, "if it ever gets too bad, remember that I will always come for you." It was a promise. But Joker had laughed it off still trying to downplay his inflicted trauma of Arkham. The hurt on Bruce's eyes was the last thing he saw after his soul was swapped. The teddy bear was the only reminder of Bruce. 

He looked up and saw the teddy bear torn down in half. His mind pictured Bruce laying dead in half like the teddy bear. His mind couldn't bear it, and his vision went red. 

The only thing he heard were Harley's screams.

* * *

Batman ran through the rooftops on the rainy night. Couldn't Joker have picked a better night to cause mayhem? 

Pamela had told the Commissioner that Joker went to the old fair. Whatever happened to Harley Quinn had to do with the Joker. Ivy was clearly distressed and mad at the Joker. 

Batman wondered why Joker decided to almost kill Harley today. Joker would've killed her if not for Ivy. The Arkham doctors said Joker had been quiet for the last days, barely moving. With everything that is happening with their guest, B forgot to check on the asylum. It was a mistake he can't make again. 

Batman arrived at the old fair scanning with infrared heat. There was the Joker, inside the house of glass. B ran to catch him before he entered, but Joker heard him from a mile away. 

It was terrifying, how Joker could feel his presence. The first thing that stood out to Batman, was the lack of laughter from the clown. This in turn made him weary. Everything about this was wrong, Joker was acting out of place. 

Soon, Joker hit Batman on the back of his head. Knowing all weakness points on Batsy, he hit him again and again. 

B gasped not only in pain but in surprise after he heard the soft gasp coming out of those red lips. Was he crying? And he understood, Joker was mourning him. Batman panicked and moved in vain. Why was he doing this? After years of fighting... their dance. It all comes to this, Joker killing him to get him out of the way? 

Tears fell on the corners of his eyes. B could barely breathe the way his chest and throat felt heavy. As heavy as an elephant sitting on him. Joker should've stopped by now, but he didn't. He hit him with the crowbar again and again. B lifted a shaky hand to stop it. It seemed to work as Joker fell on his knees and rubbed his crying eyes. 

B felt remorse at looking Joker cry. Everything felt cold, probably due to the blood sipping out of his head. Nonetheless, he still had the strength to touch Joker's hair. Now B got it, Joker was trying to kill him. 

He choked a sob of despair.

Joker was replacing him. With a younger version of himself. He took away his hand like it burned him, and Joker flinched knowing well what Batman was thinking. 

It shouldn't matter to Batman. But it did, and it hurt. Because he couldn't pretend that he didn't love the maniac. 

He choke out a sob, and Joker froze. And then he bolted out of the house of mirrors, unable to see what he did; because after he did it, he broke the last trust between them. Their relationship went down the drain this night. And there was nothing Bruce could do about it. In the house of mirrors, he curled on himself, and cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He can't bring himself to do it


	4. Competition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jealousy.

"He almost killed you Bruce!" Dick needed something, a frown, a grunt, but B was completely silent staring at the computer burning his eyes with the light. 

"Damn it Bruce!" Dick shaked angrily like he couldn't contain himself. They couldn't trust Joker anymore. He was too much of a liability. "We can't just sit here!" 

How dared B order him to stop patrolling? All of them! 

"He was crying Dick" 

"What?" He asked dumbfounded. Dick was trying to process what B said. But then he threw his arms on the air and shouted, "it doesn't matter!" 

"DROP IT!!" Screamed B which made Dick jump and then walk out of the cave frustrated. 

"Do you believe Sir., that the Joker will try again." 

B sighed at Alfred's worry, then remembered Joker sobbing uncontrollably after he stopped. "No, he won't." 

"Please, no one can know." 

"Of course Master Bruce." Alfred left not fully convinced. 

And Sighed again. Loudly this time. 

What was he going to do? How was he supposed to deal with his feelings now that Joker tried to kill him? And how was B going to keep Dick quiet? And where the hell was his impostor? 

The thought of his alternative self brought out an anger deep in his soul and he smashed his fists on the rock. If it wasn't for that damned portal, none of this would have happened. And Joker would be fine. 

And he could've ignored the clown again. Like he used to. But Joker was going to play his mind games with a Bruce that wasn't experienced. In fact, maybe he should work on getting Bruce back, so that the Joker loses interest in him. Yes, it was a solid plan.

* * *

Bruce ran towards the penthouse. The only place Jack could be. Nothing was out of the ordinary until he heard a quiet sob. Walking through the hallway towards the light, he found himself looking at a mess on the floor. Jack was curled on the shiny tales, no doubt Alfred's work. 

Bruce would've smiled at his father figure's antics, if not for the state of the bathroom. 

The bathroom was covered in blood. He panicked thinking Joker was hurt but a quick inspection through his body calmed him down. Bruce still had his hands on Joker's torso when Jack reached out to him and nuzzled his face on Bruce's neck. 

Bruce heartache came strong out of nowhere. He wanted to scream, demand Jack what he was thinking? 

But... he was sobbing. And not the kind of crying everytime Jack remembers his trauma. More often than not, Bruce would wake up to Joker's screams, and then sooth him by running fingers through his soft hair. This was different. 

And Bruce felt terrified not knowing what to do. Even when crying, Jack always holded control, letting Bruce see him. Now though, now Jack's sobbing is uncontrollable. Emotions poured out of Jack leaving Bruce confused. 

He brought Jack closer to his chest, shielding him from the cold. Murmuring apologies, for what? Bruce didn't know. When that wasn't working, he began rocking Jack back and forth' like a baby. 

"Joker, what's wrong?" He said in his softest voice not using his Batman voice. "Can you please tell me if you're hurt?" 

Joker . "What happened?" But Jack couldn't speak, he was still crying. Bruce's worry intensified because whatever made Joker like this, must have been big. Looking for clues, the only deduction he found is that Jack killed someone. In this state, Bruce could not reprimand him, so he settled on saying instead, "Did you kill someone Jack?" 

It wasn't Joker and Batman even though both were dressed, there was only Bruce and Jack. If not, this would have been a fight between them. None of them had the energy for that. 

Jack tensed letting Bruce know he was right. "Who was it?" He asked more seriously. 

And he waited 

And waited 

But the Joker kept quiet. 

Bruce never had the patience to wait for answers when someone's life was involved. But he loved Jack more than anyone else. "It's ok, shh, you don't have to tell me." 

"Let's just get you to Arkham."

* * *

The drive to Arkham was silent. Midway, Bruce remembered Harley Quinn, but he stayed quiet. From the corner of his eye, Joker is looking outside. His eyes distanced, even his body language suggested how far away he was from reality. 

Nonetheless, he focused on driving, drowning any emotion of heartache. Jack didn't need another mistake on top of whatever happened that night.

* * *

The cave was silent when he arrived. Until the Dick's screams were heard. Bruce waited outside while he listened to the conversation wanting to know what happened. Enough was enough, all of them had been withholding information of everything. It annoys him, but Bruce knew better than to bite the hand. 

"He almost killed you Bruce." Bruce frowned, was this world's Batman so out of it. He seems detached of any emotion, almost incapable of having them. "We can't just sit here! We have to do something." 

"He was crying Dick!" Bruce gasped. Joker tried to kill this Batman. He let his head fall to the tumbler's and closed his eyes while clenching his teeth. Of course this would happen. The other Batman didn't understand that Joker would always choose him between anyone. He didn't understand the dept of their romantic relationship. This Batman wasn't in a romance with Joker. If anything, they had a bromance going on. But what he gathered from the kids and Batman, is that there is no possible chance of them being together. 

Of course Jack wanted to kill this Batman, so that he doesn't get in their way. However, Bruce felt jealous at Jack crying for the other Bat. He doesn't condone Jack's actions. But a darker part of him wanted Jack to at least not care about the other Bruce. 'He only cares of him because of me' 

That brought a small satisfaction from Bruce, but not enough to drown Harley Quinn's face kissing his boyfriend. Were they even something? Maybe he should've put a label to them earlier, so that everyone and Jack, he growled, knows not to play with someone else. 

He sighed and entered the Batcave with his tumbler. 

Batman watched him with an unreadable expression. "Where were you." He commanded, and Bruce decided to humor him. It felt like a competition to get Joker, even though Bruce knows he already won. With his confidence, he replied, "I looked for Joker, found him, and dropped him in Arkham." 

Before Batman could say anything, Alfred said "Are you injured sir." Alfred had opted for calling him sir., something strange for Bruce, but necessary. "No thank you Alfred." The butler raised an eyebrow, nonetheless, returned to the manor. 

"How did you do that?" 

A confident Bruce told him, "I'll write the report." He saw Batman's fist clench, and so he passed him with his head held high on his way to the computer signifying that this conversation was over.

* * *

Dick stumbled towards Wayne manor and B sighed. Still shaken from Joker. He heard the tumbler's, not the batmobile's engine. How did the impostor manage to find his tumbler and leave the motorcycle on their warehouse, he doesn't know. And that frustrated him to no end. Knowing that the other bat was as good as him with only 5 years of experience. 

"Where were you." He commanded him like one of the Robins when B was mad at them. Of course, he doesn't know his tone. 

"I looked for Joker, found him, and dropped him in Arkham." 

B felt anger from the deep of his heart. Joker let himself get captured so easily? By an impostor no less? Maybe B should stop, concentrate before letting his impostor know how much he despised him. 

Before Batman could say anything, Alfred said "Are you injured sir." A ting of jealousy aroused from B. But he shake it off more concerned about the Joker than Alfred. 

"No thank you Alfred." Then the frustration, heartbreak and rage came to him. Joker tried to kill him, but let Bruce capture him so easily? 

He clenched his fist not caring if the impostor saw, "How did you do that?" That came out before B could think any better. "I'll write the report." 

It bothered him that the impostor wasn't even bothered. Like he knew something B didn't. He even passed B without a twitch on his body. Maybe, B should stop comparing him to his kids. They always looked for his approval, but this new incomer didn't want it nor cared. He already had Joker's. 

With nothing to say, B turned around and did the only thing he could do before his anger blinded him completely. 

He hit the showers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will post the next chapter tomorrow. 02/15/21


	5. Harleen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce visits Joker

Today was the day, Bruce showered. Managed to escape from his kids? And then went to the cave when Batman is asleep. 

He drove towards arkham at 5 PM. He checked in trying to act as his alternate self. 

Once he was standing outside Joker's cell. He armed himself with courage and entered. It's not as if Bruce ever had to do this. So he was more nervous than angry. 

"We need to talk." Joker was sitting on the padded cell with so many restrains. But not enough for him, Bruce raised an eyebrow. "I've been quiet." 

So that explained the lack of restraint. Joker can easily get out of those. "Bruce." He breathed softly. 

But he wasn't here for 'soft', he was here for answers. So he did what he could and threw the newspapers at Joker's feet. 

'Joker and Harley Quinn! New underworld couple!' 

Jack closed his eyes in defeat. "Bruce.." 

"Don't Bruce me Joker." It wasn't Jack and Bruce anymore, they were having a fight over this. "Darling-" 

"Don't call me his pet name" It was hot stuff for Bruce, always baby or hot stuff not darling. Bruce found himself more angry than nervous. 

Joker flinched at his words. "Alright." 

Bruce fumed, was that the only thing he would say, Jack, no, Joker wasn't even looking at him. He isn't acknowledging what he did. "You did this!" Joker" 

"No I didn't-" 

"Do I look like stupid?!" 

"No, Bats you don't understand!" He got up almost biting Bruce with how close he had gotten. Batman came closer to him but didn't kiss him., instead said angrily, "then help me understand." 

Joker blinked in surprise, once, twice. Bruce felt rage because Jack was still comparing him to this world's Batman. "I'm not him, Joker, I won't hurt you if I have to." He said as a fact for Joker to sincerely believe his words. 

Bruce now has a more deep understanding of 'their' relationship. The other Batman hits first questions later, knowing Joker, he probably never held himself back like does for Bruce. 

Jack, he looked more like Jack now, looked down again and sighed. "I lost my memories Bruce, when I fell into a chemical vat, I lost my memories." 

Bruce stared at him and Jack explained once more, "I didn't remember you when I seduced her." 

Batman contemplated what Joker said and realized it was justifiable. After all, knowing stays alone for 20 years without knowing they used to have a lover. "Then when?" 

"When I saw you, that's why I fainted, ah, hot stuff." 

Bruce smiled at his nickname and finally gave in to what he wanted. They kissed softly and then dirtier fighting for control. 

"Do you forgive me?" Bruce looked up to see those green eyes saddened all of a sudden, Bruce's heart clenched. For Joker to ask him for forgiveness, means that Jack truly thinks Bruce will leave him for not really cheating. His anger at Batman intensified once more. "Of course I do, it- it wasn't your fault Jack." 

Bruce took him in his arms and hugged him breathing his new scent of chemicals and copper blood instead of powder and gasoline. He truly missed his other body, and his beautiful scars. Without realizing it, Bruce licked Joker's cheek where his scars used to be. He quickly stopped thinking he offended Jack, but he moaned and Bruce gave in once more. "It's not the same, ah, hot stuff." 

"I have to go" 

"I know" 

Bruce kissed him a goodbye and walked out the door.

* * *

Joker was staring at the floor blankly. He had already collected information on how to defeat his enemy. It depended on Bruce and his past self to kill the wizard. 

The door opened and Bruce waltzed in with a finance that the Batman of this world lacked. Jack would've bolted and ran to feel his skin if not for the restraints, and his numb limbs. 

"We have to talk." Jack didn't want to talk about Batman. When Bruce noticed the lack of restraint, Joker replied "I've been quiet." 

And that was true, Joker thought hard these past days, or tried to. "Bruce." Joker eyed him, with a hunger on his body to kiss him deeply. It has been too long since Joker tasted him. 20 years almost. 

But Bruce wasn't Bruce, he was the Bat. Jack saw the action before it happened and read the newspaper. 

He froze, then wanted to laugh. Of all the things that his Brucie could have considered, he was worried about Harleen. His hot stuff wasn't that updated yet. They were nothing anymore, they weren't nothing to begin with, even Batsy knows that. Jack shook off his other personality. "Bruce." He wanted to explain. 

"Don't Bruce me." Sheezh, alright. Ahg, his other personality was messing with this. 

"Darling-" shit. 

"Don't call me his pet name." Joker could read him like a book sensing his anger. "Alright." But he still flinched in shame. He shouldn't have done that, why did he do it? He didn't even like Harleen? Was his other personality thinking of his wife when he seduced Harley? 

"You did this!" No, I didn't. He did. 

"No I didn't-" 

"Do I look like stupid." If Brucie let me explain. He snarled. "No Bats, you don't understand." He stumbled weakley up to Bruce's face looking at his eyes. His angry eyes. 

Jack didn't do it. Did he? Of course not? Ha! Why would he look for someone who looks like his wife? She was never his wife anyways. It was his. But not Jack's. Heh. 

Jack's mind stopped when Bruce leaned closer. He could smell the black paint and sweat. "Then help me understand." 

Batman should have said Explain, and then hit him. He blinked in surprise, why did he think Bruce was this universe's Batman. Must be the drugs, they were making him slower than usual. Even his knees hurt. 

"I'm not him, Joker, I won't hurt you if I have to." Brucie is not his Batsy at all. Bruce would never hurt me, but Batman did hurt me. He refused Joker, and then hit him like he always does. 

Jack looked down again and sighed. "I lost my memories Bruce, when I fell into a chemical vat, I lost my memories." 

It wasn't true, but Bruce couldn't read him anymore. Not after 20 years. He hasn't realized Joker was too high from the drugs. His new body could stand the drugs like a champion, no one would notice the difference but his Batsy. But not Brucie. 

Bruce stared at him clueless. "I didn't remember you when I seduced her." But he did. 

"Then when?" 

"When I saw you, that's why I fainted, ah, hot stuff." He said quickly using the drugs that made him faint as an excuse. 

Bruce smiled and then leaned in to kiss him. Joker's senses exploded now, very aware of everything. He was still numb because of the drugs and couldn't think straight much less form a coherent thought. 

"Do you forgive me?" Jack needed to ask. He felt out of it that he couldn't read Bruce or the situation for that matter. 

"Of course I do, it- it wasn't your fault Jack." 

Bruce took him in his arms and hugged him sniffing his neck. Joker was going to laugh but felt a hot tongue running through his cheek. Hallucinating because of the drugs, he felt his scars and Bruce licking his pale cheek added to his sensory hallucination. He moaned and with some of his clarity knew that Bruce did it without thinking. 

"It's not the same, ah, hot stuff" Even If I felt it so clearly. 

"I have to go" Bruce said out of nowhere, or was it a few minutes already? Agh, he couldn't think straight. 

"I know" 

Bruce kissed him long and hard. When Joker blinked, Bruce disappeared. 

His legs gave in and he fell sideways. His slurry vision hurting from the bright lights at Arkham.

At the cave Batman was watching the hallway cameras of the asylum. Watching his impotor getting out of Joker's cell.

**Author's Note:**

> Heath...


End file.
